


"I Ate Dork's Ass" - Aaerios, 2020

by orphan_account



Series: Mr Fruit & Friends Smut-Shots [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Variety Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Aaerios Did The Wire For Him OMG They're Cute, Aaerios/Dorkshadow - Freeform, Among Us, And Lowkey Having Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, But I'm not sorry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Slash, Slight Aftercare, Smut, Teasing, They Left a Mess, Top Aaerios, ass, ass eating, cute boys being cute, explicit - Freeform, simps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were in electrical... and very gay
Relationships: Aaerios/Dorkshadow, Dorkshadow/Aaerios
Series: Mr Fruit & Friends Smut-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	"I Ate Dork's Ass" - Aaerios, 2020

* * *

Dork bit his lip as he walked into electrical. The room was muggy, and barely lit, ironic since this was where the light control was at. He had a few tasks to do in here, silently hoping in 5 minutes he'd be leaving the room in one piece. Dork let out a shaky breath.

"I hate this," he muttered to himself. His hands, which were rather twitchy at the moment, opened up the electrical wire containment. There were cut—likely the 'imposter's' fault. The fretful man dug a hand into his back pocket, fishing out his electrical tape. It should be easy, right? Dork grasped onto the fire wire, a red wire, and looked over to the other side. He felt around for another wire. Pulling the skinny, rubber string like object up, he was able to grab the right color the first try. Red.

"Hey Dork—"

Dork whipped his head around, instinctively backing up against the wall when he was a person standing in the shadows. He was about to scream, but was stopped when a hand reached his mouth. Dork blinked a few times. The light shined almost directly onto the other's face, revealing it to be his friend, Aaerios.

"Oh—Aaerios—" Dork dramatically brought a hand of to his chest, letting out a sigh of relief while simultaneously playing it off as a joke.

"I did not see you there,"

"Clearly," he replied smoothly. His deeper voice always sent slight shivers down Dork's spine whenever he heard it, and this time was no different. Dork bit his lip once again, less in frustration and more in... Embarrassment. Flustered. Dork could probably imagine his face right now—a light shade of pink, exposing more of his freckles, and a passionate glint in his eyes. Dork glanced up at Aaerios, who stared back with a dark blue look he couldn't quite comprehend, but was sure to understand fully within the next 10 minutes. A smirk grew on Aaerios's face.

"You seem, flustered, Dork— everything okay?" His voice was sweet like honey. Melting onto his skin like rich chocolate on a hot winter day. He basked in the warmth, just waiting for the snow to hit him again. But it didn't. Instead, it felt as if the sun gave him a run for his money as Aaerios scooted just a tiny bit closer to Dork. Almost touching noses. Dork's blush deepened as warm breath from his friend hit his cheek and lips.

"I— perfectly fine,"

Aaerios's brows furrowed, but his head gave a nod. He didn't back up though. Instead, Aaerios stood there and watched Dork slightly squirm against the fall, getting so very flustered from the little amount of space that was between them. It made Aaerios smile on the inside. He was the one making Dork so hot and bothered by this. It was cute. Aaerios brought a thin hand up to Dork's face, breaking him out of whatever trance he had been in. Dork's face was warm.

Cozy.

"Hi Dork."

"H—Hello Aaerios, uh,"

The other smiled at Dork, slightly rolling his eyes in a playful way, causing the other to let out a sweet giggle that make Aaerios's heart melt into a puddle. Oh how he wished to be a puddle with Dork. He'd give anything for this pretty man in front of him. Aaerios subconsciously adjusted his glasses. Perhaps he could make that become a truth.

But, baby steps.

Aaerios glided a thumb across Dork's face. The room was silent, save for their heavy breathing and occasional gasps from Dork. It wasn't enough, Aaerios decided. He quickly moved his other to Dork's hip, the slightly shorter boy jumping a little bit. Aaerios gave him a little grin. He slowly rubbed little circles and squares onto Dork's hip, waiting for the boy to relax for his next move. That he did—Aaerios placed his other hand on Dork's hip, straightening his back just a little bit to then look at Dork.

His face was red, like he had just been out in the sun for hours on end. A shake here and there could be seen from the other boy. Tapping was heard in the distance—likely another cremate doing what they needed to to get off this stupid rocket. Aaerios couldn't care less about that. He was fixated on Dork.

"Dork," Aaerios's voice was smooth and quiet, one of genuine questioning having Dork be inclined to genuinely answer.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Dork sucked in a breath. He brain had no clue what to say, but his body was screaming at him to say yes. To pounce onto the tall boy—latch on and never let go. Dork looked into Aaerios's eyes. They showed a burning pit of passion. Dork slowly nodded.

He said yes. Yes. Aaerios leaned in, giving a simple and quick peck to Dork's lips. A second. It wasn't enough for Dork. His hands practically flew up to Aaerios's face, grabbing onto his cheeks and pulling him back for another kiss. This made Aaerios smile.

The two of them pulled away. Aaerios rested is forehead against Dork's, smiling as he caught his breath. Dork did the same. A flame of love sparked between them.

"Dork, that—"

"Shut up," Dork mumbled, leaning back in to give Aaerios another kiss. This one, however, lasted longer. Aaerios built up the confidence to bite into Dork's lip. He gasped. Aaerios took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth. Dork let out a muffled groan at this, prompting Aaerios to pause for a second. It was cute.

Dork thought otherwise, pulling back suddenly.

"Oh my— Aaerios— I'm so—"

Aaerios's grip on Dork's hips tightened, gently, but firmly pushing the boy back flat against the wall, shutting the electrical panel in the process. Not that he cared. There was much better things to attend to at the moment.

Dork gave Aaerios but a doe eyed look. Glancing back and forth between the door and the other man, before settling on Aaerios's dark eyes. They were mesmerizing. Dork couldn't help but stare. Aaerios chuckled at this.

"Aren't you a cutie," he mumbled. Aaerios glanced down at Dork's body, taking in the sweet look it beheld. Aaerios bit his lip. He noticed something in the other boy's pants.

"And, horny," Aaerios gave a few light kissed to the side of Dork's neck.

"Let me fix that,"

Dork gave a quick nod. He tapped his foot on the concrete a little bit, awaiting anxiously for Aaerios's next move. Knowing that torturing the other would be a rude and informal activity for their first time, Aaerios was quick to drop down on his knees in front of the other. He tilted his head up to look at the dark blush that spread across Dork's face and neck. His eyes were dark but blank as he stared back at Aaerios. Lust, he figured.

"Wh—"

"Shh," Aaerios put a finger up to his smiling lips, before latching it around the zipper on Dork's pants. He stared down at Aaerios. Watching him as he pulled the zipper down, and ultimately, his pants down. A fair bulge was forming in Dork's boxers.

Dork whined as Aaerios rubbed his lips against the cloth. He was so close to his dick. Dork's legs twitched. His hands slowly made their way into Aaerios's fluffy hair, giving it a light tug towards him. Aaerios chuckled.

"Excited, hm?" He commented, bringing his thumbs into the fabric. He quickly tugged it down. Aaerios watched Dork's dick rise up from arousal, almost up to his stomach. It twitched from the cold.

Hot breath hit Dork's cock, making him shiver in anticipation. He could feel his whole body get warmer the more Aaerios stared at him. The other glanced up. They locked eyes for a moment, and Dork whined. Aaerios gave him a light smile, pulling off his glasses and setting them off to the side somewhere. He wasn't going to need those.

"Hopefully you don't miss my dick," Dork joked.

Aaerios grinned, "I should, just for that."

Dork vigorously shook his head, still grinning from his own humor. Aaerios rolled his eyes.

"Suit yourself,"

"Rather be naked." Dork mumbled.

Aaerios leaned in, giving Dork's almost neglected cock a few licks and kisses. The other shivered again. One passing by the hallway would think he was cold, unaware of Aaerios even in the room. This fact made Dork blush. He hadn't even thought of that. He was fully exposed right now—to Aaerios and the room.

Dork gasped as he felt something wet and warm connect with the head. He glanced down, making eye contact with Aaerios. His penis was in his mouth. Oh. My. God. Dork instinctively closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from breathing so heavily. He felt Aaerios's mouth pull away from the head.

A thin hand connected with his face, a thumb rubbing his cheek.

"Keep your eyes open,"

Dork nodded, opening his eyes back up.

"And watch me."

Aaerios put his lips back around Dork, lightly sucking as he ran his tongue across the underside. Dork let out a groan. He attempted to push himself more into Aaerios, but the death grip on his hips didn't allow it. It was likely to leave bruises later. He didn't care.

Little shapes were drawn onto Dork's body as Aaerios ran his hand up it. He slowly, but surely, took more of Dork into his mouth. He could feel the boy shaking a little bit from it. Not to mention the light groans and whines escaping his lip. Music to his ears. Aaerios stopped when his nose brushed against Dork's pubic hair. He swallowed down his gag reflex.

"Pl—ease," Dork whined, his grip on Aaerios's hair tightening.

Aaerios hummed as he started to bob his head up and down. Dork whined, throwing his head back. He looked at the ceiling. Then back down at Aaerios. The latter was hotter anyways. Wanting to test something, Dork lightly pulled Aaerios's hair up, watching the other boy lift up. He felt something roughy drag on his penis as he did that, twitching at the feeling. His grip loosened. He let Aaerios take his control again, him sliding back down Dork's dick. Dork groaned.

"Oh, god." He moaned. Aaerios picked up his pace, moving his head up and down faster as he listening to the moans and groans escaping Dork's delicate lips. He could feel the man under him shake in pleasure, his grip tightening and loosing in Aaerios's hair. Aaerios himself moaned a little bit. He felt Dork lightly buck his hips at that.

"Ah—h,"

"Please,"

Dork's legs shook with pleasure, quickly reaching his breaking point. He could practically taste it. His grip on Aaerios's hair tightened, preparing to either pull the boy back or shove his dick deeper inside. Knowing what was happening, Aaerios pulled off with a lewd pop.

"Aaerios," Dork whined.

"It's okay," he muttered, giving a few light kissed to Dork's thighs. He rubbed his thumb on the other's hip, waiting for Dork's whines and sobs of frustration subside.

"Why,"

Aaerios grinned at him. "Lay down on your stomach—ass up, babe,"

Dork did as he was told, hoping this would tip Aaerios to let him cum. Once Dork was in a decent enough position, Aaerios put his hands back on Dork's hip. He pulled his ass up a little bit more. Dork whined. His face was practically smooshed against the cold concrete floor. Aaerios gave a few light kisses and nips to his ass. He rubbed his hand across hit as well. The man under him groaned.

Aaerios used his thumbs to spread Dork's ass cheeks apart, exposing his cute little hole. Aaerios leaned in, giving an experimental lick. Dork gasped.

"Oh m— ah—" he moaned. Aaerios dragged his tongue up and down the split, eventually sticking his tongue into the hole. Dork's legs shook from the new foreign feeling. He gasped out when he felt a hand wrap around his dick, not expecting it.

"Fu—ck,"

Dork bucked his hips into Aaerios's hand, moaning rather loudly as he came all over the floor. Dork's body froze as he attempted to catch his breath. He could feel himself falling down.

"Oh no no no," Aaerios muttered, catching Dork's tired body and pulling him onto is lap. "Don't want you laying in your cum."

Aaerios leaned Dork against another wall, glancing back at the mess on the floor. Someone else can clean that up, he decided, turning his attention back to Dork.

His eyes were closed in contentment, arms slouched to his sides. Tired. Dork must've not done this very often, huh? Aaerios chuckled, pulling a napkin out of his pocket and wiping the sweat and seamen off of Dork. He tossed the napkin aside. Aaerios brushed some of the pink-dyed hair off of Dork's face, smiling. He was adorable when tired. Dork was adorable all the time.

After helping the tuckered out man into his clothes, Aaerios stood up. He put his glasses back on, leaning over the neglected electrical panel. Quickly, Aaerios fixed the mess up wires for Dork, crossing it off the other's task list. He put the paper in his back pocket, making a mental note to give it back to Dork later.

Speaking of Dork. Aaerios turned his body to look at the other. Light snoring could be heard from the smaller. Aaerios chuckled. He leaned down, picking Dork up in one swift motion. Aaerios quickly took himself and Dork out of electrical, hightailing it back to the sleeping quarters.   
  


"Well Aaerios, what do you have to say?"

Aaerios smirked as he leaned slightly over the table.

"I ate Dork's ass."

"AAERIOS—"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on A03 to if you guys have any tips I'd love to hear them! Other than that i am going to (try to) make this a one-shot series thing (as you can tell, i have no idea how a03 works)


End file.
